


Wait

by vulpixelates



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpixelates/pseuds/vulpixelates
Summary: A quick, smutty drabble. Occurs afterthis, but it's not necessary to read it first.





	Wait

Ioren had no idea what day it was. What time it was. Where she was. What way was up, what way was down. Her mind was completely blank, her pulse thumping and stomach muscles twitching. She didn’t even notice the pitiful mewls escaping her throat.

All she could focus on was her lover’s face between her thighs.  _Cullen_. Lips at her thighs, held apart with firm, sword-calloused hands, as he dragged his mouth against her skin, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. His fingertips dug in, contrasting the gentleness of his lips and face. He had shaven for once, for the ball, at Josephine’s behest. Ioren had no time to miss the scratchy stubble at her thighs as his lips drew closer and closer to their target. Closer to where she wanted—no,  _needed_ him, with every fiber of her being.

“Please,” she pleaded, without even realizing it. She barely recognized her own voice, too loud in the silence.

The corner of his mouth turned up, tongue flicking out to drag just under her bellybutton as he made his way to her other thigh, marking her skin with his lips and teeth. If she had been of clearer mind, she would have cursed him for his relentless teasing, but the thought didn’t even cross her mind through the fog of lust swirling around her consciousness.

 _Creators_ , she had been waiting all night for this, for  _him_. All night, through even  _more_  teasing, and fleeting touches when they could find some time alone, separate from the chaos and the endless politics. At one point she had even lured him into a closet, where he’d slid his hand up her dress, whispering in her ear about what he would do to her later and brought her right to the edge with his fingers before stopping. Then, she had cursed him.

But now that dress lie in pieces on the floor beside them, torn off the moment the door had closed behind them, and none of it mattered. She just needed him, to feel his tongue on and in her. To watch him as he watched her crumble and come undone under his touch.

Hips bucking, Ioren whimpered once more, wordlessly begging him for it. She knew it was what he wanted, in the back of her mind, the part that could still think.  He wanted her to need it more than she needed to breathe, to ache for his touch before he devoured her. Each touch of his lips tugged at the frayed edges of her failing control and cemented his own. And as much as she hated it, she loved every moment.

Cullen had made his way to her other knee now, placing a soft kiss on the inside of her thigh before biting that same spot, just inches from a spot from the night before, and then gliding his tongue towards her center. His pace slowed, a sign she knew by heart. Her breath caught in her throat as he inched closer and closer and  _closer_  once more. Even knowing what was to come next, it was still agonizing—painful. She out another whimper, this time in the form of his name.

Eyes locked on hers, warm caramel on a chilly fall day, he spoke, that devilish smile gracing his face once more. “It’s going to be a long night, Inquisitor,” Cullen said, low and rough.

And finally, he brought his tongue to her heat.


End file.
